Siempre
by Marian
Summary: ¿Por qué la vida no puede ser siempre así, una cara escondida en un jersey, unos brazos alrededor de mi cintura y dos manos afectuosas acariciando mi pelo...? - T


Siempre   


Siempre

Le abrazo, con desesperación, apretándolo contra mí como si me fuera la vida en ello. Se adapta a mi forma, a mis brazos, haciéndome sentir completa, amoldándose a mí con una facilidad que me hace desear abandonarme a él. Es tarde, sólo quedamos los dos en la corporación. Está de pie, frente a mí, y yo aún estoy sentada en mi butaca, muy quieta, abrazada a su pecho. Cruzo los brazos por detrás de su espalda y él se mueve mínimamente para verme, me mira a los ojos y me sonríe más de lo que necesita para iluminar mi día. Todo está oscuro, sólo la lámpara de mi despacho está encendida. No sé si nos da más intimidad, yo ya no sé nada, sólo lo retengo entre mis brazos con toda la fuerza que me queda.   
Ninguno de los dos habla, es mejor así. Es tarde, deberíamos despedirnos de la empresa, deberíamos ir a casa, a dormir, a descansar, a lo que sea. Pero no hay fuerzas, no tenemos fuerzas para decirlo, y tampoco ninguno de los dos quiere escucharlo. En casa, al fin y al cabo, sólo nos espera soledad, silencio, nada. En definitiva, justo eso. Nada.   
Así que cruzo los dedos esperando que él no recuerde dónde estamos, y hundo mi cara en su ropa, más desesperada aun de lo que creía estar. ¿Por qué la vida no puede ser siempre así, una cara escondida en un jersey, unos brazos alrededor de una cintura, y dos manos afectuosas acariciando mi pelo...? Él sigue tocándome, suavemente, pasa un dedo por mi mejilla, repasando los contornos, o quizás dibujando, ya no lo sé. Hay poca atracción sexual implicada en su gesto, como también hay poca en mi posición, pero, de alguna manera, consigue que su toque sea eléctrico, dulce y suave, pero eléctrico.   
No quiero volver más a casa, Trunks, no quiero volver más a casa sola, esperar todo un día esto... No me quiero ir nunca de la Cc, nunca, Trunks, nunca...   
- Trunks... – murmuro.   
Él se gira un poquito hacia mí y me levanta la barbilla para mirarme a los ojos.   
- ¿Qué pasa, pequeña...?   
Estoy tentada de decirle que no quiero volver a casa, que no estoy bien, que odio las despedidas, pero sé que no puedo decir nada de eso. No es justo, no estaría bien. Sería añadir carga a una despedida que es inevitable. Podría decirlo, claro que sí, pero no serviría de nada, y le haría sufrir un poco más. Hundo de nuevo la cara en su pecho y niego lentamente.   
- Nada... – miento, y se rehace el silencio, hasta que mi conciencia se decide a abandonar su mutismo. – Es tarde... ¿verdad...? – comento con voz casi temblorosa, aún escondida en él.   
Noto por el movimiento de su cuerpo que está de acuerdo conmigo, y separo mis hombros de él, estando ahora sólo unidos por nuestros brazos y por mi cabeza, que ha encontrado una almohada demasiado preciosa para abandonarla.   
- Será mejor que nos vayamos...   
Esta vez he sido yo la que lo ha dicho. Es igual, el resultado es el mismo. Debo marcharme, se hace tarde y el tiempo no vuelve atrás. Él vuelve a asentir y sigue jugando con mi pelo.   
- Vamos... – responde después de una pausa.   
Pero no nos movemos. Ni él, ni yo.   
- ¿Has visto a Bra hoy...? – pregunto como casualmente, como si ninguno de los dos notara que intento ganar tiempo como sea.   
- No... Me he pasado el día en la sala de reuniones... y luego aquí, en tu despacho... no la he podido ver... ¿por qué?   
¿Acaso no es evidente? ¡Por hablar más contigo, tontorrón!   
- No, por nada... Te andaba buscando, esta tarde... No sé qué de la boda...   
Él asiente.   
- Ya hablaré con ella luego.   
- Lo harás, ¿verdad...?   
Él guarda silencio un instante, y luego suspira.   
- Lo haré. Te prometí que lo haría. Te lo prometí... Pero esa es la única razón, ¿me oyes...?   
Asiento.   
- Lo sé... Trunks, necesito que lo hagas, que me dejes decidir... Hay cosas que van más allá de...   
Callo, no sé cómo seguir sin que sea demasiado doloroso.   
- De ti y de mí, ¿no es eso, Pan?   
Vuelvo a apretarlo contra mí.   
- No, no es eso... Debo hacerlo...   
- Ya.   
- Aún me odias, ¿verdad?   
Él me pone un dedo bajo el mentón y me fuerza de nuevo a mirarle.   
- Nunca te he odiado, y nunca podré. No sé hacerlo.   
- Pero me lo cargo todo...   
Niega lentamente con la cabeza y se inclina para besarme en la frente.   
- No te lo cargas... Te gusta hacer las cosas de manera complicada, pero no te lo cargas.   
Yo me encojo de hombros y miro un segundo a mi alrededor, observando el despacho.   
- No es la manera complicada. Creo que es la única posible... por lo menos por ahora...   
- Sabes que todo esto no importa tanto.   
- Y tú sabes – le corrijo rápidamente – que a la larga os importaría. Y sería yo la...   
- Yo nunca te culparía.   
Vuelvo a encogerme de hombros.   
- Habría que verlo.   
- Nunca. – reafirma él, con una mirada de seguridad completa.   
- Lo que sea... – cedo yo – Pero los demás quizás...   
- ¿Y qué importa, Pan...? – me corta él – Es un error, el error más grande que te he visto cometer hasta ahora. Y aún no entiendo cómo conseguiste que prometiera que no haría nada...   
- Trunks, de verdad, necesito hacer esto. – insisto.   
- ¡Tirarás años de tu vida por la borda!   
- Tendré más. – concedo de nuevo, con un pequeño suspiro. - Olvidas quién soy.   
- Y tú quién soy yo. Podemos...   
- Ni hablar, nada de violencia. No.   
- Pero... ¡está justificada...!   
Niego con la cabeza de nuevo, y me separo de él por completo, para recoger mis cosas.   
- La violencia nunca está justificada.   
Él avanza hacia mí, cerrando los ojos en un gesto de impotencia.   
- No puedo...   
Pero le corto rápidamente.   
- Me lo prometiste.   
- ¡No puedo! – exclama él, pero yo le miro fijamente hasta que él baja la vista, derrotado. – ¿Cómo lo hiciste...? – me pregunta, al cabo de unos instantes, sin fuerzas.   
- No lo sé, pero lo prometiste. – respondo, sin mirarle. – Y lo cumplirás... o no te quiero ver allí...   
Con otro suspiro se sienta en mi mesa y coge un mechón de mi pelo.   
- Allí... – piensa en voz alta, jugueteando con mi cabello – No sé si seré capaz de estar... de aguantar...   
- Ya lo sé... Por eso no te he pedido que vengas. Si no puedes... no quiero hacerte sufrir más...   
- Pero eres mi amiga y...   
- Pero – le interrumpo, poniendo una mano en su rodilla para más énfasis – no será el día de mi boda. Ese no. Quizás dentro de diez, veinte años, conozca a un hombre perfecto... Entonces sí que te querré a mi lado. Pero no aún; cuando me case, será por amor. No vengas si no crees poder soportarlo. 

Él asiente tristemente y vuelve a sus juegos con mi pelo.

- Quiero ir... estar contigo...   
- Pero será duro y...   
Él se encoge de hombros   
- Igualmente... No quiero... que estés sola...   
Ahora soy yo quien me encojo de hombros.   
- No me importaría estar sola, si con eso tú lo pasas mejor... Además, para mí no es tan grave... Quiero decir que soy yo quien acepta esto.. y...   
Asiente.   
- Te entiendo. Pero no lo pasaré mejor en casa. Será una tortura...   
- Pero – apunto yo – en casa podrás perder la compostura. En la iglesia no.   
- No te preocupes, no haré el ridículo.   
Niego lentamente y me separo de él. No lo hagamos más difícil, bastante difícil será ya. No lo empeoremos con acercamientos de última hora.   
- Entonces, habla con Bra, ¿eh? No sé qué quería, pero parecía importante...   
- Sí, ahora la veré, cuando llegue a casa. Supongo que quería que le respondiese... Me ha preguntado si...   
Hace una pausa que me intriga.   
- ¿Si qué?   
- Si – responde tras un suspiro – quería ser vuestro padrino...   
Inspiro aire ante su respuesta. ¿Padrino? ¿Es que se ha vuelto loca?   
- Creía que lo nombraría él... ¿No es la tradición?   
Asiente y me sonríe débilmente.   
- Lo ha dejado en manos de Bra. No sé nada más. Y Bra automáticamente ha pensado en mí.   
- Dirás que no – murmuro –, ¿verdad?   
Él hace un gesto de impotencia.   
- No lo sé, no lo sé...   
Tomándole de la mano, intento que se decida abriéndole los ojos.   
- ¿No lo ves, Trunks? Nadie aprueba mi boda, y mucho menos Bra... ¡Sólo intenta que, forzándote a estar junto a mí en el altar, te niegues a dejar que pase! ¡Eres su último recurso para impedírmelo...! Piensa que si te veo a su lado o si tú me ves en el altar, tan de cerca, nos lo replanteemos... Di que no, Trunks, por favor, es lo más inteligente, lo más sencillo. Tienes que decir que no. Por favor.   
- ¡Pero, Pan...! Si no soy yo, quién lo será, ¿eh?   
Me encojo de hombros, totalmente indiferente.   
- Cualquiera. El tío Goten, por ejemplo.   
Pero no me convence ni a mí misma, Goten aún me dejaría seguir con la boda menos que Trunks.   
- No serviría... Yo soy el más seguro. Te lo he prometido, y antes moriría que romper mi promesa. Te dejaré hacer lo que decidas. Por supuesto que intentaré convencerte con todas mis fuerzas. Pero te dejaré hacer lo que quieras. No interferiré directamente en tus actos. Por eso yo sería el mejor...   
- No – corrijo, con determinación – Tú serías el mejor porque no interferirías... pero no confío tanto en tus fuerzas... Y mucho, muchísimo menos en las mías. Sería mejor no vernos ese día.   
Mira hacia abajo, pensativo. Puedo ver el dolor que le causo, y desearía habernos marchado ya a casa, no haber prolongado, como cada noche, una conversación que siempre se torna amarga. Ojalá no tuviera que hacerlo. Ojalá pudiera escoger.   
- Entonces no me quieres como padrino... Bueno es saberlo... – susurra, como pensando en voz alta – Pero... ¿por qué mi presencia te sería tan dura...?   
Sonrío ante lo que, viniendo de otra persona, consideraría un último esfuerzo desesperado por obtener de mí una confesión que me condenara. Él sólo intenta... bueno, en definitiva, lo mismo. ¡Y dar esperanzas es tan cruel...!   
- Porque eres mi mejor amigo, en quien más confío... a quien más quiero. No podría verte a mi lado en el altar y saber... que me caso con él. Sería demasiado doloroso...   
- ¿Y saber... – repite él, con la esperanza pintada en los ojos – que no te casas...?   
- Sí – le corto yo, antes de que diga cosas demasiado insoportables. – Sí, y saber que no.   
Él hace una leve pausa, en la que casi veo su cerebro en ebullición, asimilando la nueva información y buscando una solución desesperada. Suspira y me acaricia el pelo.   
- Pan, no tienes que hacerlo... – repite en un murmullo – No tienes que hacerlo, podemos pasar sin todo esto, no tienes que hacerlo... Es chantaje, extorsión, es un delito, con suficientes pruebas podríamos incluso denunciarlo... No lo hagas. Yo... podríamos... Podrías decirle que no... Tú... y yo... nos merecemos... Por lo menos por ti misma. ¡Mereces algo mucho mejor!   
Asiento, deseando que lo deje, que no me haga dudar más sobre una decisión que ya está tomada, que no me haga arrepentirme antes de haber empezado. Que respete mi decisión sin consejos ni réplicas.   
- Y lo tendré... – suspiro –. Pero aún soy joven. Tengo toda la vida por delante. Sé que estoy perdiendo muchas oportunidades, que quizás algo que ahora doy por sentado, en el futuro será imposible... Pero por lo menos ese futuro existe. Tengo que intentarlo, tengo que hacerlo, o no podría vivir conmigo misma. Él se ha encaprichado de mí. Podría haber sido Bra, en el fondo es mejor así. No será tanto... La verdad, lo único que pierdo son las posibilidades que pueda tener ahora, puertas que se pueden ir cerrando... Lo demás...   
- Por lo menos – me corta él, con vehemencia – sabes que una puerta no se te cerrará nunca.   
Le miro con curiosidad.   
- ¿Cuál...?   
Él sonríe y se inclina para besarme, muy levemente, en los labios.   
- La única que yo controlo. – murmura frente a mis labios, mientras yo siento que me mareo por su proximidad. ¿Está diciendo lo que creo que está diciendo? Si es así... la felicidad se extiende rápidamente por mi pecho. ¿Pero qué debo hacer? Me hace feliz lo que implican sus palabras, pero debo negarlas rápidamente.   
- No... Promesas no, Trunks... Y menos de... las que incluyen 'siempre' o 'nunca'... Promesas no...   
Él se agacha para ponerse completamente a mi nivel.   
- Di lo que quieras. Es la última manera que tengo de impedir esa boda. No me harás callar, ¿me oyes? Te quiero y te prometo que te querré siempre, siempre.   
- ¡No acepto tu promesa! – espeto, alterada.   
Él sonríe seductivamente.   
- Una promesa se hace y se rompe. No hay que aceptarla. Y tampoco la romperé.   
- ¡Trunks, por favor...!   
- ¡Ssh...! Ya está hecho. Mi última carta, no ganaré esta mano, pero tengo más puntos para el juego final... ¿No es así...?   
Cierro los ojos, acostumbrándome al dolor.   
- No. – digo serenamente, aunque con los ojos aún cerrados – No, no hay trato. No hay promesa. Yo no he oído nada. No has dicho nada.   
- No he dicho nada... – asiente él – No he dicho cómo te quiero, no he jurado amarte para siempre. Seguirás adelante diga lo que diga. Pero déjame ponerte el futuro más sencillo. Si alguna vez... Si tu matrimonio se acaba y quieres mirar las puertas que te quedan... No tiene por qué interesarte... Sólo es un 'por si acaso', pero... Quiero que nunca dudes de mis sentimientos. Nunca, nunca. Cuando tu matrimonio se disuelva, estaré allí. Y sentiré lo mismo.   
Inclino la cabeza hacia el suelo, abandonada.   
- Venga ya. – murmuro apáticamente - ¿Qué sentido tiene una promesa así con un adverbio de duración ilimitada? No sabes qué te espera en el futuro, cómo será tu vida en un par de años. Podrías estar casado, locamente enamorado de tu esposa y madre de tus hijos... No me sirven de nada tus palabras. Me las creo, sí. Pero... no son eternas. No puedo creerlas, por más que a ti te crea. Lo que sientes ahora no tiene efecto determinante en lo que sentirás mañana. Mucho menos si hablamos de varios años... O sea que... acepto tu promesa. Pero te pido que la rompas a la mínima duda. Tú eres lo primero. Y no confío en los para siempre.


End file.
